


Bloody Good Show

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Nailbiter - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Buckaroo Butchers, Cannibalism Play, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Prison Pen Pal, Serial Killer, Serial Killer Fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: Life has been dull for Warren in Buckaroo since his release.





	Bloody Good Show

“New to town?”

The rain dripped down her umbrella as she lifted the edge of it a bit to see who was addressing her. A smile crossed her lips. Sharon Crane. Annie had seen the woman’s picture a few times. She was attractive. Bright blue eyes and soft blond hair. Long figure, obviously lean and strong under her uniform. This was the woman Annie had to live up to, not that she expected to be able to.

“Yes. Just visiting though,” she answered with a smile, “You the sheriff?”

“I am. What’s your name?”

It didn’t surprise her one bit that the sheriff was nosy. Not only was it her job, but she imagined they got a lot of weirdos around here, “Annie Schwartz. From Chicago. I’m a Libra and I like moonlight walks on the beach and picnics in the summer,” her little comment didn’t earn her the smile she was hoping for, “I’m not here to cause any trouble or anything. Not a reporter, I swear. Just visiting a friend I met online. I imagine a lot of people here make friends online.”

She stood her ground as the sheriff looked her over. Annie was sure she wasn’t the first girl to come to town dressed like she was. In fact, Annie was positive that Buckaroo got a lot of weirdos dressed like Goth freaks. It wasn’t her normal style of dress, but it had been a request and she was never one to turn down a simple request. It might have been raining, but it was still warm out, so she hadn’t minded to wear the micro-bright red skirt with fishnet stockings or the corset top that pushed her small breasts up. Annie knew she wasn’t the most attractive woman in the world, but she got along well enough, “I promise I’m not a reporter.”

The other woman placed her hands on her hips, “Who’re you here to see?”

Annie smiled again. Buckaroo was small enough that everyone would know everyone, “A friend from online. I was hoping to pick up a ‘nice to meet you’ present before going over to their house.”

They both gave a sideways glance to the not-so-famous _Murder Store_ , “You know, people around here don’t really find that place funny. I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Oh goodness no. This is just where you happened to stop me. Though maybe you could help me. Your name is Sharon Crane, right?”

“It is.”

“Oh good,” her dark red lipstick smile widened, “My friend and I have been talking for some time, but I’m not really sure what to get him.”

“Him? Sweetie, I really have to advise against meeting men online. Are you here alone?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m a big girl and I can handle myself. I’ve been doing this for years,” she waved a hand a bit, showing off her purple painted nails. They were long and perfectly manicured, “I was well aware of where I was coming before I came. I’m not worried.”

The sheriff didn’t seem impressed, “You never did tell me who you were going to see. I know you say you can handle yourself, but I would like to know where you’ll be staying so I can check up on you.”

“Certainly. I’ll actually be staying at the hotel,” she pointed off down the road, “Like I said, I’ve been doing this for years. I know better than to stay with the person I’m meeting. Though now that I think about it, maybe I’ll hold off on the gift giving for now. After all, why waste money on someone till I meet them in person.”

“And who is it you’re meeting?”

“You don’t let up do you?”

“Not my job to let up. My job is to make sure everyone in my town stays safe,” she was as strong a woman as Annie had been told she was.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone, but I suppose I should trust a law enforcement officer. After all, if I can’t trust you, who can I trust?” she smiled, “And I am a little lost finding his place,” with her free hand, she dug around in her purse for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper, “Here’s his address…” 

Sharon took it and went wide eyed after looking it over, “This...this must be some kind of prank. Someone is pulling your leg. You didn’t send them money, did you?”

“Like I said, I’ve been doing this for a while. I don’t send anyone money for anything.”

“I really think someone is playing a joke on you. This address…” she shook her head a little, “This is Warren’s house.”

She smiled again, “Nailbiter Warren. I know,” the shocked look on the other woman’s face was worth it, “We met online while he was in prison. He’s so fascinating. I’m a prison pen pal, though it’s mostly done with emails these days,” she nearly busted out laughing at the look she was getting. Not to say that what she was saying was untrue. It was the honest truth, “I’ve been writing inmates since I was eighteen. I know what you must be thinking…”

“Oh, I don’t think you do…”

“That I’m some kind of weirdo that gets off on dating prisoners and conjugal visits with strange men?”

“Maybe you do…”

“I promise, that’s not it. My dad was imprisoned falsely. My mother wouldn’t let me go visit him or write to him. She was convinced that they had justly found him guilty and turned her back on him. He killed himself in prison.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You said falsely, did they ever prove that?”

She nodded lightly, “They did, but it was too late. Had he someone to talk to, someone to keep giving him support that he would be released some day, maybe he wouldn’t have killed himself and I’d still have a father. You know, there are a lot of people in the prison system who don’t deserve to be there or are in there on such minor charges. It’s terrible. Not that I don’t believe in our justice system, but it really could use some work. Those innocent people may never recover from the things that happen to them in there. I like to think that my letters make them feel a little better and give them a little hope.”

The blond woman was silent for a moment. Obviously thinking over her words carefully, “I can support that, but Warren…” the sheriff either had to accuse him of charges he was cleared of and admit the failure of their system or she had to admit that he was cleared of the charges and go against her own feelings on the situation, “Warren is a complicated man.”

“And I’m merely here to be a friend to him. He’s been out for a month and I’m worried about how people are treating him.”

There was a tenseness in Sharon’s face and stance. She was having a hard time with this, “So you don’t think he did what they say he did?”

Annie shrugged, “I’m not here to judge. I’m here to support. He’s a free man and he deserves to be treated as such till proven differently.”

“And you’re not the least bit worried that he may have gotten off on a technicality and he’s going to kill you?”

“I heard, allegedly, he only goes after people who bite their nails,” she raised her hand up, “Does it look like I do that? I pay good money for these. I’m not going to chew them off. So, Sheriff Ma’am, can you point me to his house?”

There was another moment of silence, “He told you about me, didn’t he?”

“Maybe. I’m not about to betray his confidence.”

“This isn’t a sex thing, is it?”

“God no! Not that he isn’t a good looking guy in his own way, but I’m not about to sleep with a guy I’m just meeting. Listen, if you don’t want to show me the way, I’ll just ask someone else…” she turned on her heels and started to walk off.

She heard the other woman sigh heavily, “Wait!” it brought another smirk to her lips, “It’s this way…”

“Thank you, Sheriff,” she could only imagine how other people in the town might react if she told them the story she’d told the sheriff. They likely would have run her off. She really did have a soft heart like Warren had told her.

The blond made her get into the police car, as it was apparently quicker to get there that way. The house was a little more run down than she had been expecting, but it reminded her of an old farm house. It was much larger than the apartment she had back home, “It’s nice out here.”

“I’ll be checking on you in the morning at the hotel,” she was told sternly.

“You really think he would try to hurt me?” Annie wondered if it was safety the woman was worried about or jealousy. She knew the two had history. They had been high school sweethearts and Warren wrote about her often.

“Better safe than sorry.”

Annie shrugged, “Whatever...Thanks for the ride,” she climbed out of the car and was surprised when Sharon followed.

“I’m not letting you go up there alone,” it wasn’t said as a police officer. It was said as a woman scorned.

“Okay then…” she let the blond lead the way and they both stood waiting after knocking on the door.

After some movement inside the house, the door opened and Annie smiled brightly as Sharon stared him down, “Annie...and Sheriff Crane...what a surprise,” he smiled and brought a hand up to his mouth. She watched with a shiver as he bit onto the side of his thumb, “How sweet of you to bring my guest, Pretty Bird. I was worried about her.”

“Good lord, this is really happening…” Sharon shook her head, “I don’t know what you’re playing at, Warren, but she better be at the hotel tomorrow morning. Got it?”

“It’s very kind of you to be so worried about me, Sheriff Crane,” she said sweetly as Warren reached out and slid a hand along her waist and around her back to usher her inside.

“It really is sweet, Pretty Bird. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I have dinner waiting for my...friend,” suggestively, he reached across and stroked his fingers along her hand and Annie nearly giggled at the look on the sheriff’s face. It was even better as Warren pulled her hand up and kissed the back of her fingers. Annie was sure the other woman was ready to scream.

“Oh my god, this is a sex thing! Warren, you are disgusting!” she finally snapped before storming off the porch.

Annie couldn’t hold it back anymore and she chuckled softly, “Did she react the way you wanted?”

He smiled, “Exactly. She probably thinks you’re a prostitute now.”

She shrugged, “Sex workers are important.”

“I like the way you think,” he said softly as he closed the door, “Now about those letters…”

Annie bit her lower lip slightly before sliding her hands over his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck, “You didn’t really make dinner, did you?”

“Of course not. It would just get cold,” he slid his hands around her waist and down to cup her backside. She jumped up and he held her against his waist before pressing his lips hard against hers.

Annie moaned lowly as he pressed her up against the door.


End file.
